Lie To Me
by Lolita Luv
Summary: Was It Worth It In the End? RougeXWolverine A song Fiction with 12 Stones Lie to Me. Warning: Sad Ending


Logan, the big man. The Wolverine. One would think with all that metal in his body, he'd be hard as steel. No pun intended. Yeah, right. He had a heart same as anyone else, he just rarely listened to it. With all the anger and confusion about his past. He stood in the icy cold and stared out over the white nothingness. Nothing. Exactly. A huff left his nose, and he withdrew the cigar from his mouth, blew the smoke away.

Rogue. The girl left behind. Sad blue eyes, haunting smile. Hand lifted and ran through her hair, the other held onto the dog tags Logan had left her with. An unspoken promise. Her eyes closed and she could see him, there at her door, casually leaning his shoulder against the jamb and giving her that quirky little grin. "How ya doin' kid?" she laughed softly at the voice. In truth there was no sound. Nothing. A sigh and her fingers lightly touched the flame of the candle before she snuffed it out, watching the smoke drift away.

_Our candle burns away  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind_

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

It had been so long since he'd looked into her eyes. Seen her smile, he knew that he should go back to her, listen to his heart and grab her into his arms, kiss her deeply and confess his undying love. Head shook and he laughed at himself. Not his style, Logan wasn't a romantic. Hell, half the time he didn't believe in emotions, there was only the all mighty dollar, and the need to find his past.

Out in the garden, the other students played and Rogue sat alone near the fountain. The place that meant the most to her because it was where he'd first kissed her. The stunned look on his face, it had made her laugh. But neither had complained and many more kisses had followed. Now, she sat there wondering why she was being such a fool. He wasn't the angel she had let herself believe he was. Nor would he ever be. Her head lowered and fingers slipped along the dog tags, but the comfort that usually came did not. "Logan." she whispered.

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye_

Guilt, yes Logan felt plenty of it. He'd given her the dog tags with no word as to why. A smile and a kiss. She'd looked so happy then. The night had come and he watched her sleep, before slipping out of bed and dressing in the dark. In the silence, save for the sound of her gentle breath, grabbed a bag and he was gone. Only a note. Left behind. Hoping she'd understand he had to go. The need to know wouldn't let him be. Or maybe it was the fear of truly loving her. Either way, he was here, she was there.

She lay there, wondering if he was thinking of her, just as she was thinking of him. All those little moments they'd shared. The way he'd touched her. The way he'd smiled. Not caring really that he was Professor Logan and not just some man. Not caring at all that she was no doubt young enough to be his grand-daughter. What was age anyway? A number. All those stolen moments after class. The sneaking down the hall after bedtime to slip into his. Had it all been … nothing?

_You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?_

_Nowhere to run and no where to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye_

Did he love her? Really love her? Hell, Logan wasn't even sure he knew what love really was. As he stood there, he began to wonder if he even deserved her. Instead, he'd run away from the one person who really gave a damn about him and it made no sense to him at cigar was put out in his palm, the pain cleared his head, he knew what he had to do. Across the snow, onto his bike that started with a roar, it was time to go home.

The day went by, Rogue went through her classes in a mind-numbing fog. The days had turned to weeks and the weeks into months and the poor girl had all but given up on him returning. The pain it caused her was almost more than she could handle, but Rogue was a strong girl. He had left her after all. If she could live a life with the mutant power she had, then she could live a life without Logan, right?

_Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you_

_Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story_

The sound of the bike was loud in his ears. He'd past the city rush, ignoring those that looked at him so strangely. Logan had one goal in mind, that was to return to Rogue's side and pray that she hadn't given up on him. Such a sweet girl and the only one who would ever understand him. The only one at all. She didn't need to know his past to love him. Didn't care. To her he was a man and he should have noticed that before all this mess. Should have. He pulled into the underground garage of 'Mutant High' didn't bother to say hello to anyone, Rogue was his goal.

Same old story, last boy she'd loved she'd put in a coma, then there was Logan. Precious angelic Logan. Right. The man was an animal beneath the human form, but she had ignored it because she loved him. Others had tried to tell her he was no good. Scott, Storm - Jean. Right. Jean, the girl he'd loved before. Why had she ever thought she'd be good enough for Logan, when Jean was more his type? Full of fire. It didn't matter, she wanted to believe everything he'd told her, everything that could never be.

_Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end..._

_Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story._

All he could think of was her. ... All she wanted was him. ... He was home. ... She didn't know. ... He rounded the corner. ... She sat at the fountain. ... He started to walk toward her, watching her caress the dog tags. ... She took them from her neck. ... He stopped. ... She dropped them in the water. ... Her final goodbye. ... He said nothing. ... Turned and left.

.

_Was it worth it in the end?_

-The End

_Rogue and Logan (X-men) - Marvel Comics  
"Lie to Me" by 12 Stones_


End file.
